


Jessica Jonesing

by bi_furious1



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Choking, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: How twisted can two sisters be??AKA: Bang! Bang!





	Jessica Jonesing

New York may be the city that never sleeps, but it sure does sleep around.

 

Not that I’m complaining, sex is good for business.

 

I’m a Private Investigator. A big part of the job is photographing unfaithful assholes while they carry out their kinks: 

 

Need. Lust. Desire.

 

Point is I find dirt, and it pays.

 

People do some horny shit. Normally I avoid getting involved; that works for me. 

 

But you’ve gotta blow off steam somehow.

 

I thought I knew the line; the one line I wouldn’t cross in my twisted fucked up life.

 

But then I did.

 

….

 

Deep within the bowels of Hell’s Kitchen a lone woman languished in her relative privacy. 

 

The block was typical of slumlord territory, the rundown prewar notorious for gangs, vandalism and poor hygiene. Not that the PI cared; her apartment was the most decrepit of them all.

 

Sat on a filthy couch, her hand worked feverishly with little effect. The pale, raven-haired woman bit her lip, eyes squeezing shut as she slipped another digit under her waistband.

 

Running her fingertips over the lips of her pussy, she let out a quiet gasp followed by a shuddering moan. Beginning gently, she began to slide her fingers around her nethers in a circle, quickly growing impatient. Baring her teeth, the PI tried to stifle the groans that threatened to escape her mouth, instead emitting a frustrated growl.

 

Losing all pretence of dignity, the brunette shoved two fingers up to the knuckles inside her own pussy, gasping as she roughly penetrated herself. Panting she thrust forward with her hips, impaling herself on her own fingers, flexing against the cushions like a woman possessed. Reacting fast, she clenched and soaked those digits in her juices. But somehow it just wasn’t enough.

 

Sliding an errant thumb over her clit, she massaged her nub in frenzied earnest.

 

Chest rising and falling rapidly, the young woman slid low in her seat, grimacing in determination as she continued to masturbate:

 

Bang! Bang!

 

“Fuck!”

 

Hearing the loud knocking on her dilapidated door, Jessica Jones swore, instinctively pulling a hand from between her tensed thighs only to spill what was left of her scotch:

 

“Shit!!” Jessica grumbled, sitting upright. Attempting to stand, the brunette realized too late her jeans had slipped around her ankles, falling sideways off the ugly orange seat.

 

Bang! Bang!

 

The brunette groaned, disorientated.

 

Pulling herself up against the cushions, Jessica felt the rush of alcohol in her system. How long had she been at this? 10 minutes? An hour?? At that moment the brunette was too horny to care.

 

Bang! Bang!

 

“Alright alright! I’m coming!!” Jessica yelled groggily. Stumbling to her feet the brunette pulled up her ruined pants, sending an empty bottle spinning as she crossed the open room. Another night, still no release.

 

Someone was insistent on seeing a PI. In that moment Jessica didn’t care, all she needed was to get off. 

 

Seeing a recognisably shaped silhouetted in the frosted glass, Jessica grimaced; she knew exactly who that was: So much for kicking her visitor to the curb.

 

Opening the battered door she found Trish Walker standing before her, expression indignant:

 

“Started without me huh?” the blonde remarked, her disapproval evident.

 

“What?!” Jessica exclaimed, eyes widening; Did her adoptive sister know she’d been-

 

“-I know you were drinking Jess, I’m not an idiot.”

 

Leaning against the doorframe, the brunette exhaled in relief:

 

“Nice Detective skills sis,” Jessica began, giving the blonde a lopsided smile:

 

“But I’m not dressed for dinner so-“

 

“-You’re not dressed for anything,” Trish replied sarcastically, brushing past her sister as she entered:

 

Closing the entranceway, Jessica grunted, annoyed as the door refused to shut. Slamming it back into place the brunette turned, attempting to improve her shabby appearance:

 

Quickly fastening her jeans, Jessica tugged her tight grey tanktop further down over her midriff. The brunette soon gave up, content to slip a loose black bra strap back over her shoulder as she replied: 

 

"What?! Like I have a pruhfessional reputation to protect!"

 

The radio-host had always been Jessica's polar opposite; pristine like a Barbie doll. Trish even wore block colours, contrasting greatly with the darker hues Jessica insisted on: A red frock coat, blue jeans, and blue top; A typically bright enthusiastic ensemble for a bright and enthusiastic person. 

 

Shaking her head, Trish currently had concern etched on her own beautiful face:

 

“I thought we were having some fun tonight?!”

 

“And this doesn’t count?” Jessica responded sarcastically, trotting past the blonde:

 

“This is a call for help Jess.”

 

“Well I didn’t ‘call’ so…”

 

“I just think you need a better outlet for your... frustration.”

 

“Hey I’m open to suggestions!”

 

Running a hand through her long blonde locks, Trish sighed dramatically. In-spite of herself Jessica smiled: you could trust ‘Patsy’ to check her hair in a stressful situation. She’d lost a lot of poker games on that tell.

 

Trish pulled her handbag from her shoulder, retrieving a new bottle of whisky. Jessica raised an eyebrow:

 

“What?” I knew you weren’t going to come with me so I planned ahead. Isn't misery supposed to love company?? Besides, If you can't beat'em..."

 

Jessica watched, amused, as Trish cracked the seal, tipping the darkened glass against her lips. In seconds the blonde was gasping, coughing at the end of her first gulp.

 

Jessica smirked:

 

"Told yuh!"

 

Grimacing determinedly, Trish eyed the brunette, before stubbornly rallying. She'd always been the competitive one.

 

Sitting against the rim of her desk, Jessica leant back and watched in amusement as her sibling shrugged off her red jacket, before taking another sip from the bottle.

 

“You wanna join in? Fine. But trust me-“ Jessica poured herself a glass before taking a deep swig:

 

“You can't handle me Trish Walker."

 

….

 

Stuff got real blurry after that. Blended Scotch isn't great for your long term memory...

 

I remember… Laughter, gossip, Trish’s boring work stuff mainly. Talk of crazed callers and perverted fans.

 

People I intend to look up…

 

Point is I didn’t know how much we both needed a win.

 

I do now.

 

….

 

Stumbling into the dimly lit bedroom, both women cackled incessantly. Trying the light switch over and over, Trish rolled her eyes as nothing happened, the dark space only lit by the yellow neon light that poured in through the small broken window:

 

“Another fixture I need to get… fixtured.”

 

Unfastening her worn out jeans, Jessica tugged the garment over her wide hips, struggling awkwardly before falling face first onto her messy bed. Rolling over, her eyes widened as Trish followed suit; beginning to shrug off her shirt:

 

“What are you doin’??” Jessica sputtered.

 

Trish paused, top caught up around her shoulders:

 

"Well I can’t exactly drive home now can I?"

 

Tugging the hem of her shirt up over her head, the blonde awkwardly wriggled free of her tight confinement.

 

Jessica bit her tongue as Trish removed the garment, luxurious blonde hair spilling over bare shoulders. Watching as the talk show host’s bust bounced into view, the PI swallowed hard; how many of her fans would pay for this view?

 

The brunette watched in awe; Trish's heaving chest supported by blue half cups that strained to contain full orbs. Jessica shook her head, catching herself in the act: what was she doing? She needed a good lay, and soon. Clearing her throat, the PI tore her eyes from her sisters boobs:

 

“Sooo, why can’t keep your clothes on??”

 

“Uh, cos I’m hot?!” Trish replied indignantly, throwing her discarded clothing over the back of a chair.

 

“I noticed,” the brunette replied dryly.

 

Trish flushed: “Flirt!”

 

“I don’t flirt,” Jessica scoffed: 

 

“I just say what I want.”

 

Grabbing a mislaid bottle, Trish dropped onto the bed, both women cracking up. Only Trish could ever make Jessica laugh.

 

“This is fun,” the blonde began.

 

“No it isn’t,” the PI swallowed, blinking woozily up at her cracking ceiling.

 

“What do you think normal sisters do together??” Trish asked drunkenly, her constitution proving far worse than Jessica's.

 

“I dunno… dumb stuff: Dinner, dancing, take in a superhero movie.”

 

“Your right... that stuff is dumb.”

 

“Well we’ve never been normal sisters anyway,” Jessica stated calmly.

 

“What do you mean? Cos you’re adopted?”

 

“No,” the brunette responded irritably: “Cos I’m a super powered alcoholic and you’re a former child star turned talk show host!”

 

“Oh yeah…” Trish giggled: 

 

“We sound like the sort of couple you’d investigate!”

 

“Well I don’t give a bag of dicks what kinky shit people think we're into!” Jessica stated loudly.

 

THE END 

Bang! Bang!

 

Jess rolled her eyes; more people. 

 

“Keep it down in there!” came the muffled noise.

 

“Go to hell!!” both women yelled back in unison. Looking back at each other they burst into fits of laughter.

 

“Alright alright, I will swap you your superpowers for my radio show,” Trish suggested.

 

“You don’t want what I got,” Jessica croaked, her eyes downcast.

 

“Why not?”

 

Leaning on an elbow, the blonde brushed back her sister's hair, compassion breaking through her drunken slur:

 

“Come on Jess, you’re gorgeous and super. S-so you’re not the-the flag waver or the big green guy but deep down you're still amazing! You might not have a legion of fans, but… you’re my hero Jess. And I’d do anything for you.”

 

For a moment both women lay in silence, the only sound in the apartment that of the rain lashing down onto the New York streets below. Jessica struggled with this emotional crap. Even if it was… touching. Clearing her throat she finally pulled out of her stupor, summoning the courage to reply sheepishly:

 

“Well your not so bad yourself…”

 

“Mmmm, I haven’t got your confidence though.”

 

Reaching over, Jessica grabbed the bottle and shook it in her sister’s face:

 

“This is my confidence,” the brunette slurred pointedly:

 

“Yeah I mean, you think I get this wasted cos I’m a perfect role model??”

 

Laughing, Jess took another deep swig, Trish giggling beside her:

 

“Oh Jess… I’ve missed this.”

 

Jessica rolled over to face her adoptive-sibling.

 

“Are you a bit tipsy??” the brunette asked smugly.

 

“I think the word you’re looking for is hammered!”

 

“Ha!”

 

“But I do mean it Jess,” the blonde stated honestly, “I miss this, you and me against the world, like before! Getting drunk and talking… shit.”

 

Sighing, Jessica turned her dark brown eyes to her sister. It was obvious what Trish wanted. Reaching out to the blonde, Jessica smiled determinedly:

 

“Come here Patsy!” 

 

“Hey!” Trish laughed, annoyed by her old moniker.

 

Hugging tightly in-place, Trish leant in to nuzzle her cheek against the brunette’s. Not being one for embracing, the PI was surprised when she found she didn’t hate the intimate contact, squeezing closer, liking the feel of her sister’s curvaceous, warm body against her own.

 

Finally pulling away Jessica had no choice but to take in her sister's angelic features: Huge kind blue eyes, smooth perfect skin, plump needy lips. And all the while the brunette couldn’t express even a modicum of feeling. 

 

In that moment, Jessica hated herself. What was the point in love if you couldn’t tell your best friend in words? So she made up her mind; if she couldn’t say it she’d show it:

 

Leaning forward, Jessica planted a kiss on Trish’s waiting lips.

 

The drunken peck lasted less than a second, but in that moment everything changed.

 

Peeling away, the brunette blinked hard, rubbing her forehead wearily:

 

“Ohhh… Shit. I’ve had wayyy too much scotch.”

 

“N-no its fine,” Trish responded awkwardly, opening her eyes to meet those big brown orbs.

 

“Trish-” Jessica began, an excuse ready.

 

“-No Jess…” the blonde responded, scooting closer to her unruly sister, “I liked it…”

 

Jess shook her head sheepishly, deciding to be honest for once: “Me too.”

 

Closing the gap, Trish pressed their mouths together, both women glad to be joined once more. It should have been awkward, terrible, incestuous! Yet instead Jessica felt her heartbeat rising, her fugue burning, her need intensifying.

 

Melting together into the embrace, neither sister considered the consequences of their actions, enjoying themselves in spite of their drunken state. For once, Jessica held nothing back, lustfully kissing the girl she had grown up with.

 

Tilting her head, Jessica poured all the affection she couldn't express into a mouth-watering smooch. Lips sealing against her sister's sweetness, the brunette breathed the other woman in, clasping a bare shoulder as they begun to make out.

 

Forgetting her own strength, Jessica was surprised when Trish finally pulled away, panting heavily.

 

….

 

So I crossed the line? 

 

Right??

 

Or did she come onto me???

 

Honestly I can’t remember.

 

One of the drawbacks of whiskey…

 

Point is she was horny, I was horny. 

 

This isn't denial, these are facts.

 

She wanted it, I wanted it. Big deal.

 

Right?

 

….

 

Before Jessica could excuse herself Trish was on top of her, rolling their bodies together as the women tangled together in her filthy sheets. Jessica could only moan as her sister buried her face in her hair, breathing deeply before taking an ear between her teeth.

 

Unsure how to respond, Jessica went limp as Trish laid kiss after kiss down on her jaw before those love hungry lips recaptured her own.

 

Allowing her hands to rest on the blonde's waist Jessica swooned, feeling Trish's athletic body role against her own, bare skin brushing against her loose clothing. What was happening? Should she be letting this happen???

 

“Awwww… Holy shit…” Jessica moaned, eyes rolling as a gentle hand descended across her belly before skimming lightly over the fabric of her knickers.

 

With Trish straddling her legs, Jessica struggled to stay still as the blonde ran her teasing fingers downward and along an outstretched thighs:

 

"What are you doing to me??"

 

"Come on Jess," Trish replied naughtily, kissing her sister's collarbone as she pressed against the brunette, "I know you're desperate."

 

"What??"

 

Trish rolled her eyes, smiling up at the agitated PI:

 

"I grew up with you, I know you."

 

"Ohh…" Jessica nodded uncertainly, brow furrowed.

 

"Plus I heard you through the door, which you answered with your pants down… kind of transparent."

 

"Right…"

 

Jessica opened her mouth, lips forming a silent ‘O’, only to be quickly cut off by Trish’s fingers suddenly cupping her crotch. Biting her lower lip the PI trembled as her sister massaged her hot core:

 

"Yeh, I think you need this." Trish stated smugly.

 

Skimming up over her snatch once more, the blonde reached the elastic of her underwear. Pulling aside Jessica's last layer of protection Trish paused, seemingly strengthening her resolve, before finally allowing her digits to glide over wet folds. 

 

"Awwww!" Jessica groaned, head lolling backward as Trish squeezed her swollen peach, eyes watering.

 

"let me help you…"

 

Jessica gasped and twitched in pleasure, almost bucking her sister off as the blonde plied her pussy lips. Now tightly intertwined, Trish leant forward, her face millimeters from the brunette’s own.

 

Trish cooed as she ran thumb lightly over Jessica's clit, “how’s that?”

 

"How do you think?" Jessica stuttered, dark eyes rolling backward as Trish's fingers sent little bolts of pleasure into her belly. Feeling her earlier desperation rush to the surface, Jessica bit her lip, her nose crinkling:

 

“Unngh, mmmm... I’m not a broken bird Patsy! Ah ah-just give it to me already!”

 

Trish scowled, pinching the brunette's clit between her thumb and finger:

 

"Don’t call me that."

 

"Ah-Ahhh!! Sorry!"

 

Ignoring the strange nature of their pairing, the two women embraced each other, consumed by lust and alcohol as their passion mounted.

 

"Well..." Trish said gently, positioning a finger on either side of her sister’s swollen bud and rubbing them back and forth gently: “Some of us have finesse…”

 

Jessica sighed involuntarily and found herself hugging the blonde close, hands gliding over Trish's bare back, wanting more contact.

 

"Or maybe I’m just as dirty as you…” the blonde said sharply, flicking a digit over Jess's clit:

 

Bang! Bang! 

 

The headboard clattered against the wall as Jessica instantly spasmed, her hips jerking violently against Trish and winding the surprised woman.

 

"Too much," Jessica panted.

 

Trish nodded shakily: "Sorry! I forgot how strong you are.”

 

Jessica’s legs shook and her eyes widened as the blonde's fingers touched her intimately once more. Twitching and jerking uncontrollably, she wondered vaguely if this was ‘making love’ as whatever Trish was doing was completely unraveling her. For Jessica who always liked to appear angry and tough, she now found herself lost in the softness of loving pleasure.

 

Shocked by the warmth spreading from her loins throughout the rest of her heaving body, Jessica breathed in her sister’s sweet scent, feeling small and uncertain as an orgasm drew near.

 

Sliding two digits deep inside the heaving brunette, Trish braced herself as Jessica shuddered, her thighs tightening against the PI's hips as her sibling shook impotently. Closing her smoky eyes, Jessica panted, feeling feint as the blonde above her began moving insistently in and out of her snatch, coaxing an orgasm from her tightly wound body.

 

Feeling cream run along her fingers, Trish struggled with her situation momentarily; this certainly added a new dimension to their relationship... but seeing the ecstasy on the usually frowning face beneath her, the blonde rallied, determined to bring her sister this moment of happiness.

 

Squirming, Jessica yelped as her sister pumped into her pussy with increasingly confident strokes, her fingers beginning to twist and scissor in her velvety canal. Opening her eyes once more, Jessica felt a tear of relief roll down her cheek as the two women stared back at each other. Immediately embarrassed, Jessica wiped the errant emotion away.

 

Swirling in her juices, Trish curled her digits up against the PI's g-spot.

 

Jessica came instantly.

 

….

 

Yeah I know, girly shit.

 

Like the movie of 50 shades instead of the book.

 

I mean both sucked but you get my drift.

 

I just wish things had stayed that family friendly…

 

….

 

Falling down beside her sibling, both women panted heavily, staring up at the ceiling as Jessica came down from her orgasm.

 

"Wow," Jessica croaked, eyes wide as she felt her breathing begin to normalise, chest still rising and falling rapidly.

 

"I know," Trish responded, surreptitiously slipping her wet digits between her lips beside the ignorant brunette.

 

Tasting Jessica's sweet cream, the blonde sighed, closing her eyes.

 

And then suddenly they opened, blue orbs nervous once more:

 

What had she just done? Fucking Jessica! What would Mother think?? How were they ever going to get past this???

 

Removing her trembling fingers, Trish reached for the nearest bottle, attempting to pour the harsh liquid between swollen red lips.

 

The blonde gasped as the majority of whiskey missed her mouth, running over her chin and spilling down her chest:

 

"Oh shit!"

 

Jessica balked in horror, turning to her drenched sister:

 

"Fuck that's the good blend!”

 

"You're worried about the drink?!" Trish gasped incredulously, as Jessica leant over her.

 

"Don't move." Jessica responded, her eyes on Trish's chest.

 

"Jess... What are you -oh! Oh my god!"

 

Trish swooned as Jessica pressed her lips between her sodden breasts, sucking alcohol from her wet flesh.

 

Falling back against the pillows, Trish tried to hold still as the brunette began to lick incessantly, her tongue rolling over the blonde's creamy skin.

 

Licking and sucking at the scotch, Jessica barely recognised the effect she was having on her sister, consuming her like a cat lapping up milk. Moving lower Jessica felt her tongue slide over lacy blue fabric before moving up Trish's chest once more.

 

Hearing her sister sigh, Jessica shifted her weight over the blonde, her hand grasping Trish's quivering breast. 

 

Feeling a hard nipple against her palm, Jessica paused, meeting her sister's eye once more:

 

"Does this make me gay... or an alcoholic?"

 

Grabbing Jessica's head, Trish tugged the brunette's head down between her breasts as she replied:

 

"Don’t read too much into it…"

 

Lapping up the last of the spilt alcohol, Jessica sucked at the blue bra before going for broke: Reaching under the blonde and tearing the flimsy garment away. One of the joys of super strength; no awkward clasp fumbling.

 

Trish gasped, eyes watering as Jessica's teeth caught her nipple once more, this time her tongue scrapping against against her sensitive exposed flesh.

 

Suckling on her swollen mound, Jessica soon realised the majority of alcohol was long gone. Finding herself in the midst of an oral fixation, Jessica shrugged, plucking at Trish's other nipple with her teeth only to enjoy the moan this elicited from her ecstatic sister.

 

Looking down, Trish watched in awe as Jessica slurped at her pale flesh, cheeks hollowing as she sucked her swollen bud between plump lips.

 

Gasping in unrestrained joy, Trish threw back her head, swinging the rickety bed against the wall:

 

Bang! Bang!

 

Hearing the echoing rattle startled Jessica, awaking the aggressive PI and causing her to bite down hard on a swollen bud.

 

"Ahhh!" Trish hissed, tugging Jessica's long black hair as her teeth dug into a nipple.

 

Panicking, Jessica pulled away, eyes wide as she finally understood how far they had come.

 

"N, n, n, No! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!!" Trish moaned, blue eyes pleading with her reluctant sister.

 

Jessica shook her head, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand:

 

"I’m sorry, I-I can’t do this. Its just not us!”

 

Sitting up on her elbows, Trish gripped Jessica’s scalp, attempting to pull her back down only for her sister to still her hands with her own.

 

Still entangled, both sister's stared back at each other, lost for words, listening to the sound of rain pattering down on the window sill.

 

“I want you…“ Trish stated quietly, passionate blue eyes searching the brunette's apprehensive gaze.

 

Jessica bit her lip, restraining herself, unable to quite meet her sister's lustful stare as the blonde continued:

 

“You are everything I’ve ever wanted to be!" Trish continued imploringly:

 

"And now you’re right here in my arms!"

 

Seeing the genuine need carved onto the blonde's beautiful features, Jessica crumbled, nodding slowly. They were resigned to this now; Jessica was going to fuck her sister.

 

Scowling, the Detective rolled her eyes: "Fine. Fuck it."

 

Leaning in she kissed Trish's once more. No longer holding back, their tongues tangled, Trish pulling errant dark hair from between their hot lips. 

 

Sliding her tongue against Trish's, the two women embraced, for the first time acknowledging their changed relationship. Pulling away, Jessica nodded again, resolving to finish what she had started:

 

"Okay. But I'm gonna need a little help."

 

Grabbing the bottle, Jessica crawled down her sister's torso determinedly. Reaching her belly, the brunette tipped the tumbler, pouring more scotch over Trish's waiting abdomen.

 

Trish moaned, grinning down at sister as her dark hair trailed over her skin, cold liquid spilling into her underwear.

 

Sweeping back her messy locks, Jessica poured more of the amber liquid into the dip of Trish's belly button, before slipping her tongue into the soft hollow.

 

Trish swooned, falling back once more as her sister licked and sucked on her pale flesh, lapping away like a cat drinking cream.

 

Reaching the hem of Trish's jeans Jessica didn't miss a beat, tearing open the tough fabric. Gripping onto the headboard above her, Trish could only cling on as Jessica pulled the garment over curve of her hips; using her increased strength to tug away her sister's boots and pants in short succession.

 

Throwing her clothing aside, Jessica moved in once more, pausing as her fingers tangled in the lace of Trish's knickers: Well it was now or never.

 

Smiling down at Jessica nervously, both women waited for the latter to take the plunge. Feeling her sister's ragged breath on her nethers, Trish bit her lip, desperate for more while refusing to ask her sibling for oral sex.

 

Laid out naked before her, Jessica stared down at the picturesque vision of her sister. A feeling of desire, intermingling with an odd sentimentality came over her as she thought how much she loved and wanted Trish in that moment. She just never knew her love extended this far, willing even to defile the very notion of their sisterhood to quell the frustration they now shared.

 

Raising her knees, the blonde opened wide, inviting Jessica in. Tentatively, the brunette ran a hand up the back of an outstretched thigh, massaging soft skin as she stared at the perfect folds of her sister's sex.

 

Leaning forward she flicked out her tongue, swiping tentatively at Trish's swollen lips. The blonde quivered, a barely perceptible touch that nonetheless sent an electric thrill coursing through her. Bracing herself, Jessica took another, longer and a little deeper lick into her sister’s hot pussy.

 

"Mmmmmmm, ohh Jesss...." Taking a long, quivering groan, Trish screwed her eyes shut as her sister’s insistent tongue moved up and down several times inside her slick entrance.

 

Jessica was surprised to find she didn't hate the taste of a woman's snatch. In fact, her response was completely contrary. Viscous fluid melting into her mouth, the brunette discovered a warm, salty concoction that was somehow also sweet, a blend so familiar and vibrant it came second only to her precious booze. 

 

Getting past her initial reluctance, Jessica began to eat with earnest, her tongue moving everywhere, rolling deliciously over the surface of Trish's lips with a wet squish, touching lightly at her clit before finally exploring deep inside.

 

"Ohhhh!" 

 

Moving away for a second to catch her breath, Jessica found that Trish almost immediately dragged back to the main course, grunting, frustrated at her delaying their incestuous pleasure.

 

"Mmmph!" 

 

Releasing an indelicate moan Jessica licked even deeper into her sister's snatch, practically smothering herself as she tasted her sacred honey. 

 

Moving up the bed, Trish knelt, forcing Jessica to follow her prize, crawling forward and craning her neck to reach for the blonde's pussy.

 

Not waiting for Jessica to adjust, Trish squeezed her head with her thighs, instinctively rolling on top of the brunette consuming her pussy. Surprised, Jessica spluttered into her sister's snatch; Trish had tried this Kung-fu shit on her before. Having effectively reversed their positions, the PI had to admit she'd gotten one over on her.

 

Pressing down onto Jessica’s face, Trish started a slow, unconscious motion with her hips, grinding easily into her sister’s mouth and mashing her sore lips, both women making lurid, unlady like groans of utter arousal. 

 

This went on for sometime, both women undulating and clawing at each other in place as their decency degenerated, becoming lost in lust.

 

Digging her fingernails into Trish's full behind, Jessica began devouring her sister's sweet centre, cream drenching her chin, her tongue swirling between tender folds. Mindlessly burrowing further into the warmth, Jessica's mouth pulsed vibrations inside the blonde's throbbing cunt, eating wantonly.

 

Soon Trish was humping her bedraggled sister's face, enjoying the feel of those plump lips around her luscious fruit, the bed frame shuddering against the wall once more:

 

Bang! Bang!

 

Breathing in, Jessica inhaled a torrent of Trish’s cream as she ate her out, uncomfortably aware that she was loving what was happening, even as her sister rode her face.

 

Unfortunately for the confused brunette, the loud sound reawakened Trish, the blonde realizing it was not just an orgasm rising in her belly, suddenly feeling the alcohol in her system rushing southward. Biting her lip, she attempted in vein to warn her wanton sibling:

 

"OHHH!!! Ohhh Jess!! Stoppp! Oh! I’m gonna, I’m gonna…”

 

Shaking, Trish felt her first orgasm explode out of her, cum rushing into Jessica’s mouth. Inundated by hot sweet cream, Jessica opened wide to receive her sister’s delicious gift. Swallowing gratefully, Jessica rallied, keen to coax more tangy nectar from her forbidden fruit.

 

Racked with pleasure, Trish struggled to keep her bladder under control, just as Jessica ramped up her assault on the blonde’s tense nethers. Feeling another orgasm boil, Trish desperately tried to warn the brunette beneath her:

 

“Jessss! Jessss!!! I can’t -OHHH!!!”

 

Unable to lift up in time, Trish felt the flood gates give way, looking down in horror as she emitted a stream of piss into her sister’s waiting mouth.

 

Gasping, Jessica spluttered, swallowing her first mouthful before realising her mistake. Attempting to withdraw, Jessica screwed her eyes shut, yelping as she was splattered by a torrent of liquid, soaking her pale face.

 

Still trapped under Trish’s spasming cunt, the blonde jerking orgasmically, Jessica took her punishment; waiting over 5 seconds before the stream slowed to a trickle.

 

Finally falling backwards, Trish collapsed, panting, body limp and exhausted. Unable to look at her bedraggled sister, the blonde covered her face in shame as her ecstasy slowly subsided:

 

“gyuh!” Jessica snorted:

 

“Hnnnh, Hu, HA! Ha Ha Ha!!” 

 

Breaking into impromptu laughter, Trish watched in amazement as Jessica cackled insanely, laid out on her back, drenched in her sister’s piss.

….

 

So I cracked? 

 

Love is a powerful incentive.

 

And alcohol definitely played its part.

 

In that moment she wanted me and I wanted her.

 

The end.

 

Unless you can stand to hear a lil’ more?

 

Perv.

 

….

 

Scrambling off the bed, Jessica swept back wet hair, before dropping to her knees and reaching under the bed.

 

“What are you doing??” Trish asked nervously, sitting up as she watched the brunette dig around determinedly beneath her.

 

“Aha!” Jessica exclaimed triumphantly as she retrieved her party piece, much to Trish’s amazement.

 

“Is that, is that a-”

 

“Dildo, yeh.”

 

Standing up, Jessica hurriedly stepped between the straps as Trish looked up at her.

 

“Do I want to know where you got that??”

 

Shaking her head, Jessica tugged the leather harness over her knickers, responding as she tightened the straps:

 

“I ‘confiscated’ it from Hogarth. You know, that lawyer I work for? Figured I could use the DNA evidence to prove she was banging her receptionist. But what the hell? When in Rome right?”

 

“So it’s a blackmail dildo…” Trish shook her head forlornly:

 

“Lovely.”

 

“Trust me, in a few minutes you’ll be glad I fucking stole this.”

 

Climbing onto the filthy bed, Jessica knelt, facing the naked blonde. The only thing that now separated them was an erect black penis. Getting cold-feet, the brunette paused:

 

“Do, do you want me to, you know…”

 

Shuffling forward, Trish took Jessica's face in her hands, forcing her sister to look into her beautiful blue eyes:

 

“Jess, I want this.”

 

Leaning forward, Trish captured Jessica’s mouth in a searing kiss, their tongues running together once more as they embraced.

 

Lifting her sister into her arms, Jessica never broke the kiss, even as she awkwardly lowered the blonde onto the waiting phallus, Trish guiding the hard shaft between her wet lips:

 

“Ugh!”

 

Wrapping her legs around the brunette, Trish allowed the dildo to spear into her open pussy, grimacing as the large plastic cock slid into her nethers. Holding the blonde up, Jessica began to gyrate against her, squeezing them together as her sister moaned in joy:

 

“Ugh, ohhh! MMmmm that feels amazing!”

 

Gripping Trish’s full behind, Jessica began to piston her sister up and down on the hard rod, using her super strength to hold up the other woman.

 

“Ohhh Yesss! Jess! MMmmm-fuck me! Fuck me Jess!”

 

Smirking, the PI thrusted into her lustful sibling, lifting her up and down repeatedly as the joyous blonde hung on for dear life.

 

Gyrating together, Jessica soon had the blonde delirious, panting wildly as they gave in to their incestuous cravings. 

 

Bang! Bang!

 

Thrusting Trish against the headboard, Jessica drove into her sister’s pussy, fucking the blonde hard as she took longer strokes:

 

“OH FUCK! YESSS! JESSS!!! JESSSSSS!!!”

 

Digging her nails into Jessica’s flesh, Trish struggled to cope as yet another orgasm rose to the surface, her body spasming uncontrollably in the brunette’s grasp. Flailing, Trish’s hand first found her sister’s shoulders before bouncing up to her neck:

 

“Ugh!” Jessica choked as the blonde’s hands tightened around her throat, struggling to breath as Trish finally let loose, cumming hard.

 

Straining together, the two sister’s screamed in unison, Jessica slamming Trish into the wall so hard the plaster cracked, both somehow enjoying this rough and reckless treatment.

 

Jessica’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came, experiencing the most powerful orgasm she had ever known, all while being choked by her adopted sister. It rocked the brunette to her very core, her body becoming like jelly as she descended into depravity, Trish almost choking the life out of her as she continued pounding her pussy to pulp. Jessica didn't stop, not even for a moment, her brutal thrusts bringing Trish quickly to another powerful climax.

 

Running out of steam, the two exhausted siblings collapsed together in a heap, both unconscious as their orgasms slowly subsided, racked with pleasure as they melted together on the dilapidated bed.

 

….

 

Imagine waking up, sobering up, to the realisation that you had just fucked your best friend. Your sister.

 

Imagine being a PI and realising you’re into even more kinky stuff than your client’s cheating spouses!

 

Maybe all that debauchery rubbed off on me? All I know for sure is I had now rubbed off on her.

 

I had to be punished for that. And It had to hurt. 

 

….

 

Standing by the window, Jessica stared out at the dark New York skyline, purple light dancing over her sour face as the rain pattered against filthy glass; She had been standing there for over an hour.

 

So she was a pain slut. That was why she drank so much, became a PI, got off on being choked: She needed the pain with the pleasure or she couldn’t get off. 

 

Listening to Trish’s peaceful breathing, Jessica cursed herself bitterly. How had she let this happen!? Turning back into the room, Jessica stared at her sister’s sleeping form:

 

Draped over her decrepit bed, the naked blonde was wrapped in soiled sheets, resting after her good pounding. Dark eyes rolling over Trish’s glistening naked curves, Jessica held her breath, drawn to her even now. A pang of guilt radiated through her twisted psyche; the PI had done the unthinkable. And she had loved it. Even worse? Jessica was now hornier than ever.

 

Making up her mind, the brunette stepped over to the bed, crouching down beside the angelic form of her sleeping sibling. Stroking golden waves gently back from her sibling’s face, Jessica focused, determined to see this through.

 

Feeling herself being shaken awake, Trish stirred slowly, rubbing her bleary blue eyes and staring up at a cracked ceiling as the realisation dawned on her: she’d slept with Jessica. And she had liked it!

 

Feeling something tighten around her crotch, Trish leant upright, coming face to face with her errant sibling:

 

“Jess?” Trish asked groggily: W-what are you doing??”

 

“Trish, I-I need you to do something for me…”

 

Bent over her, Trish struggled to understand what was happening till Jessica leant back, having finished strapping the dildo around her waist:

 

“Jess?!”

 

“Please, you have to do this for me and you can’t ask why.”

 

“Ohhkay…” Trish answered doubtfully, eying her new phallus warily.

 

Moving closer to her sister on the bed Jessica scowled as it creaked loudly; aware their earlier pounding had put considerable strain on the shabby wood; it could give out at any moment. Kneeling beside the blonde, Jessica struggled to meet her sister’s eye:

 

“Trish, I need you to fuck me,” Clearing her throat, Jessica tucked her long dark hair back behind her ear as she continued on awkwardly:

 

“I need you to fuck my ass.”

 

“What?!” Trish shook her head, staring at her sister in horror:

 

“NO!”

 

“Trish, please-“

 

“-B-but that will hurt!”

 

“Yeah,” Jessica croaked, her voice cracking:

 

“I know…”

 

“Then why?”

 

“I dunno alright?!” Jessica exclaimed desperately:

 

“Cos I’m horny!! Cos I barely feel anything anymore! Cos I can’t even get myself off without your help! So even if it hurts. Especially if it hurts… I need you suck it up!”

 

Seeing the desperation in Jessica’s big brown eyes, Trish frowned, her heart melting almost instantly as the brunette stared back at her, slowly coming to a realization: 

 

Jessica’s difficult past. The drinking. The rough sex. All that pain. She needed this. Jessica was addicted to pain. And now she needed Trish to give it to her.

 

“Okay.”

 

Taking Jessica’s hand, Trish nodded before kissing the brunette once more, lovingly sealing their lips together. Getting past her immediate reluctance, the blonde sat up as her sister crawled around her.

 

Facing away from the wall, Jessica knelt on all fours, waiting expectantly for the blonde to take her. 

 

Rising slowly, Trish felt the dull weight of the cock between her legs, the heavy tool swaying with her every move as she drew up behind her sister.

 

Presented with Jessica’s heart shaped ass, Trish paused, staring at the tantalising prize raised aloft by those impossibly long legs. Here was her Jewel, her hero, waiting for her to fuck her in the ass. And even weirder? Trish wanted to.

 

Feeling unexpectedly tense, Jessica looked back over her shoulder to see her usually reserved sister staring back at her lustfully. Hurriedly tugging down her skinny black panties, Jessica revealed the full, creamy flesh of her behind to her shocked sister as she wriggled free, mustering a final snarky comment:

 

“There, go wild.”

 

Grabbing the nearest, half empty bottle of Whiskey, Trish took a deep swig of alcohol, transfixed by this forbidden offering as she bolstered up her courage.

 

Taking Jessica’s butt in her hands, Trish kneaded pale flesh, massaging, kneading and spreading her cheeks as she leant downward.

 

Opening her legs, Jessica cursed as her forgotten panties tangled between outstretched thighs; just as she felt hot breath on her exposed anus.

 

Trish pursed her full lips, staring at her sister’s pucker as it expanded and contracted before her. Going for broke, the blonde licked along the length of Jessica’s crack, feeling the hollow of the brunette’s anus as her tongue rolled over it. Not slipping inside, she leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on the delicate flesh. Going further, she licked slowly all around the rim of the brunette’s asshole, feeling every crinkle.

 

Jessica’s mouth went slack, her eyes widening as her sister turned her submission on its head. The first flick of Trish’s gentle tongue let the brunette know the blonde’s devotion. Twisting her neck, Jessica could just make out blue eyes above the twin swells of her behind. Momentarily speechless, the two women stared back at one another lovingly.

 

Slipping her tongue inside, Trish tasted sweat; salty and warm. Going deeper the blonde soon picked upon on more, something tart and earthy. Reacting to her touch, Jessica tightened, her insides hugging her sister’s tongue with each penetration. Snaking the muscle in an out of her caused the PI to shudder. 

 

Spreading Jessica further, Trish split the brunette open with her fingers, exposing her dark interior. Becoming more invasive she licked firmly, sliding the full length of her tongue deep into her sister’s crevice.

 

Using her tongue to penetrate her sister, the radio host tried not to think about the depravity of what she was doing, maintaining the same pace while switching up her style; determined to extract an orgasm from the astonished brunette without resorting to cruelty.

 

Jessica shuddered as the wet instrument twirled in her forbidden passage. Starting as a wet tickle, the brunette could only snort and shake as the tongue found nerves she didn’t even know she had, her whole body tightening with each pulse from her sister’s mouth: So loving, so intimate. Eyes watering, Jessica shook her head. This was wrong:

 

“Stop!” the brunette panted. Leaning forward she pulled away, Trish’s lips separating from her tender pucker:

 

“Stop being so gentle, I don’t want your pity!” Growling, Jessica shook her behind enticingly.

 

Feeling jilted, Trish sat back, blue eyes shimmering as she tried to reason with her sister:

 

“But Jess-”

 

The brunette scowled: “Just grow a spine ‘Patsy’ and do me already!”

 

Trish’s eyes narrow, her kind face becoming cold as her sister cruelly provoked her. So she wanted her to be rough huh? Fine. 

 

Acting on instinct, Trish slapped a cheek hard, Jessica’s pale flesh reverberating as the blonde rallied:

 

“Yess!” Jessica moaned, arching her back and smiling darkly as her sister took the bait.

 

Not done, Trish grabbed the bottle of Whiskey, upturning it between the brunette’s waiting orbs:

 

“Ah!” 

 

Jessica yelped as cold liquid trickled between her cheek, rolling over the hollow of her exposed asshole. Dripping into her insides, Jessica hissed as the strong alcohol burned her tender flesh, eyes widening.

 

“Ah-okay, little mean but I like it!” Jessica gasped as more amber liquid dripped between her legs and onto the bed.

 

Ignoring the brunette, Trish gripped her dildo, sliding it between Jessica’s legs as she lined up her target. Smirking, Trish poured more alcohol over the shaft before finally moving forward with the plastic penis.

 

Feeling the round, bulbous head slither between her cheeks, Jessica braced herself:

 

Pressing forward slowly but firmly, Trish watched with amazement as the brunette held against the unyielding dildo, her tight puckered opening spreading around the head of her shaft, stretching Jessica until finally, inevitably, she slipped inside.

 

Jessica groaned, clawing at her ruined sheets as the shaft sunk into her behind; cold plastic punching into her softest flesh while the coating of alcohol burned her insides. The brunette moaned out at as searing pain shot through her tight abdomen, her rectum stretching under the pressure of the rigid pole forcing her open, the shaft squeezing inside. Shuddering, Jessica sobbed, her tough nature degraded by this strange invader. Biting a knuckle she clung onto the mattress, hating the sick pleasure this already derived, fresh cream dripping down between her legs.

 

Seeing it was painful, Trish’s heart fluttered. And yet her sister held firm, remaining unusually quiet in the face of such adversity. And so, pressing forward, Trish wriggled, twisted and shunted the cock deep into her sibling. Suspecting she would get nowhere fast, Trish gasped when her thighs slapped against Jessica’s taught buttocks. 

 

The PI let out a deep, guttural groan as her sister finally took her: the plastic member buried deep in her bowels. Grimacing, she bared her teeth as her butthole was filled, reveling in the painfully full sensation, all 12 inches now inside her sore rectum; held wide open. Embarrassed, Jessica was incredibly turned on, powerless for the first time since... 

 

Tightening her grip on Jessica’s hips, the blonde began to slowly pull her strap on from the brunette’s open butt:

 

“Unnngh!”

 

Jessica moaned, loving this renewed distraction, focusing on the pain, humiliation and desire as her sister’s dildo slowly slipped from her chute, the relaxation and freedom of this sudden release indescribable. 

 

Halfway out, at this point the blonde rallied, pressing her strap-on back inside the quivering PI.

 

"Hrrmh!" Grunting, Jessica undulated awkwardly, biting her lip as the heavy cock settled in her ass. Gradually repeating herself, Trish began a steady rhythm; her dildo moving back and forth, sliding more easily as she began fucking her sister's behind.

 

Widening her stance, Jessica allowed the painful pleasure to overwhelm her conscience. For the first time since she had beaten Kilgrave, Jessica screamed with intense physical emotion as she gave in to the onslaught on her tortured body.

 

Each time it entered Jessica felt like she was being stuffed. Each time it left she felt like taking a dump. It was degrading, filthy and incestuous. And it felt good. It felt so good, the harsh PI allowing the submission to wash over her, rolling her hips against the invading cock to press against her inner walls.

 

“Harder."

 

"What?" Trish gasped, struggling to maintain her movements against the tough brunette.

 

"I want more," Jessica spat, "Fucking ruin me!"

 

Trish paused, worried about her sister's troubled psyche. 

 

Growling, Jessica spoke condescendingly, spitting through clenched teeth:

 

"Fuck. My. Ass. Patsy!"

 

Grimacing, Trish grabbed the bottle once more, dousing her pistoning dildo with further alcohol.

 

Jessica snarled, the whiskey-coated dildo spreading hot alcohol deep into her colon. Vindictive: she liked it. Saturating her system the whiskey gave the brunette an instant buzz, Jessica quickly becoming drunk once more as her ass was fed the rich amber liquid.

 

Trish, in spite of herself, got off on this new dimension of their relationship: For so long Jessica had been the smart-talking bad ass to her conservative good-girl. But now the radio host was in total control, the rebellious PI having completely submitted to her will. And to her shame, this turned Trish on even more.

 

Aroused, the blonde took longer, deeper strokes into the brunette's stretched rosebud. But it just wasn't enough for the woozy PI. 

 

Determined to be fucked into a comma, Jessica began flexing her hips backwards against the thrusting dildo, meeting it each time with harder and harder thrusts.

 

Levering backwards over and over, Jessica's super strength soon overwhelmed Trish's own, the brunette mashing them together until the blonde was forced to cling on. Pummeling them both backwards, Trish collided with wall, winded, even as her sister refused to let up, the brunette taking longer, harder strokes:

 

Bang! Bang! BANG! BANG!

 

"Jessss! This, this! Its too much!!"

 

Jessica screamed delightedly, knowing such force would ravage any rectum. But she didn’t care; She was super! And the brunette was going to be fully satisfied, even if it meant she couldn't walk straight for a month.

 

Trish balked, shocked by Jessica's thirst for submission. Somehow the PI had sown the seeds for her own domination, the woman whom she respected for her tough attitude and resourcefulness now fucking her own ass like a crazed slut! 

 

Going way over the edge of delirium, the brunette's brow creased and her dark eyes narrowed as she exerted all of her own strength into pumping down on the shaft, destroying her own asshole; Jackhammering the dildo into her rear like her life depended on it, the bed rocking furiously as she worked herself backwards.

 

Barely able to breath, Trish hit the wall repeatedly, the hilt of her dildo gyrating against her pussy as her hips pressed against Jessica's ass. The brunette's self-degradation was palpable and Trish was powerless to stop it. And yet... the stimulator inside her harness was doing an amazing job on her clit and she loved the feeling of her thighs smacking hard against Jessica's pearly white butt cheeks, the sound of her flesh and frantic panting filling the brunette's bedroom. This was so wrong!!

 

Finding the bottle once more, Trish gulped down the harsh liquid, only to instantly spit it out as Jessica rammed the dildo home, winding the captivated blonde. Spraying whiskey over her sister's back, she could only watch as the brunette persevered, amber liquid dripping off the PI's undulating flesh as she fucked herself senseless.

 

"Yes! Unngh! Urrgh! Yesss! Patsy!! Mmmm-Spit all over me! Destroy me!! Ruin my Assss Patsy!!" 

 

Ignoring the delirious brunette, Trish focused on staying upright as the heat in her belly descended, realising that this cruel spectacle and her own stimulation was going to set her off once more. Blue eyes rolling back in her head Trish lolled against her sister as she came once more:

 

"Hnh! Hnnnh! Hhnnnhhh! Huuuhhh!! Nnnnn... OH Jessss...."

 

Feeling her sister's hot cream run down between her legs, Jessica grunted in frustration, determined to catch up. Using the full force of her super sinewy body, the brunette pistoned her hips onto the plastic phallus.

 

Hearing the straps break Trish gasped, the dildo tearing free between her outstretched legs. Continuing to throw herself against her sister, Jessica pinned the blonde against the headboard:

 

"Don’t Stop! Don’t you dare go soft on me now! Fuck my ass Patsy you fuckin' bitch!"

 

Reaching for the dildo desperately, Trish's fingers found the cold glass of the bottle. Waiting till Jessica pulled away, Trish raised the whiskey to her hips just as her sister whipped backwards:

 

Jessica gasped as her cheeks enveloped cold glass, realising what had happened just as her butthole swallowed the bottle's spout:

 

"Unngh! Urge Uh! Uhhh! UHHHHHH!"

 

Feeling this unexpected arrived buried deep in her asshole, Jessica froze in place as alcohol rushed into her colon, eyes widening as it poured inside. Finally overwhelmed by this latest depraved sensation, heat rushed through Jessica's abdomen as the PI finally experienced true release, her pussy gushing as the bottle emptied it's contents into her belly:

 

Confident she was back in control, Trish gasped:

 

"Don’t. Call. Me. PATSYYY!!"

 

Feeling whiskey swirling between them the brunette felt the strong alcohol overtake her system, bowels absorbing the amber liquid even as it bubbled further into her ruined depths.

 

Taking the initiative, Trish thrust her hips against Jessica's ass; using every ounce of her strength to finally subdue sister. Frantically shunting forward against her behind, Jessica screamed as she was literally impaled on the bottle, pounding on the mattress as she lost herself in the moment, whiskey churning in her colon.

 

Dazed, the brunette groaned deeply as she felt her bowels give; belly rumbling as her abdomen twisted and stretched just to allow the bottle further depth even as the hot liquid saturated her insides. Bracing herself, Jessica crumpled forward and hugged her convulsing abdomen, the PI desperate to relieve the pressure.

 

Ass cheeks rippling; Jessica's eyelids fluttered as she spattered the inside of the bottle, the cold spout sliding in another full inch, squeezing and wrenching at her ruptured asshole.

 

"AaaaaaHhhhhhhhh!!!!"

 

Jessica screamed as she came all at once, climaxing so hard she squirted all over her ruined bedspread.

 

Caught up in the moment, Trish felt her sibling's release ripple between their bodies, finally able to give in. Losing her balance, she fell forward onto the exhausted PI. Delirious, both women collapsed together.

 

Creaking, the bed gave out, the frame shattering as they hit the floor, whimpering as they landed hard:

 

BANG! BANG!!

 

Shocked, for several minutes they laid entangled, Trish still sprawled on top of her thoroughly fucked sister, blonde and black hair tangling as their breathing slowly settled, bodies spooned together. 

 

Moving slowly and ever so gently, Trish sat up, ignoring her own aches and pains when she saw the erect whiskey bottle still embedded between her sister's pale ass cheeks. Watching bubbles rise in the amber liquid, Trish elected to check if the PI was still alive:

"Jess?" 

 

"Unnnnghhhh...." 

 

Trish listened to her sister groan feebly, the mixture of alcohol and sex leaving the brunette totally deflated. Smiling wearily she leant over the incapacitated brunette, sweeping back her hair to gently kiss Jessica's cheek:

 

"Don't tell me the great Jessica Jones can't handle her whiskey?" 

 

"Y-you try butt-chugging a litre of scotch!" Jessica slurred. Dark eyes hooded, the PI allowed herself a lopsided smile.

 

Deciding to relieve the drunken baby of her bottle, the blonde attempted to tug it free; Trish again wishing she had her sister's strength. After several pulls the bottle came loose with a wet squelch, the radio host falling back against the broken headboard.

 

Looking back at Jessica's gaping asshole, Trish swallowed hard, staring down into the depths of her sister's open rectum. 

 

"Nightcap?" Trish asked awkwardly, even as she raised the warm bottle shakily to her own lips:

 

"Uhhh, I-I would-ernt ifs-I were you…" Jessica mumbled weakly.

 

Taking a swig, Trish's eyes instantly widened, cheeks bulging. Coughing, the blonde spat out the dark brown liquid:

 

"Told yuh..."

 

…..

 

Both of us pretended like we couldn’t remember that night.

 

But we do. Especially me… Turns out hard liquor does a number on your digestive tract. I still don’t shit right! But it was worth it.

 

She’s my friend. My occasional lover, my beautiful sister; My sexy Hellcat.

 

I made a choice. A stupid, unethical, lustful choice.

 

And in a world of whores, assholes and Kilgraves I can live with that.

 

So guess what?

 

I don’t give a shit.


End file.
